Needs
by drade666
Summary: Sam ends up alone with Hallucifer in a motel room while Dean goes out but it all takes a very curious turn.


_**Needs**_

Sam had put up with hallucifer for months now, taunting, teasing, yelling and even singing in his ear just to get Sam to pay attention but Sam had held his ground in ignoring him. Sam to get some privacy for human things like going to the washroom he'd use the hand scar to banish hallucifer for a few minutes however that was all he'd ever stay gone for resulting in Sam having _**other needs**_ build up. One night Dean told Sam that he was going to go trolling for chicks near one of the local bars in the small town where they'd shacked up leaving Sam alone in the motel room with only hallucifer for company. Sam walked into the kitchenette to make something to eat then sat down on the couch to eat it with hallucifer sitting next to him dealing out his usual taunts but this time he switched it up a little mentioning how Dean always got the girls also making comments about how Sam must be gay cause he never hit on girls like Dean did. Sam was fine until some of the talk started getting dirty resulting in something starting to stir in between Sam's legs especially seeing as he hadn't been able to take care of that in a few months Sam was pretty much to the point where he didn't give a crap. Sam set his plate on the table then walked over to one of the beds turning off the over head light first then switching on the small side lamp on the nightstand before pulling his jacket off, opening his shirt up and undoing his jeans. Hallucifer was very confused as to what Sam was doing, furrowing his brow he watched the younger Winchester from his spot on the couch until Sam laid down on the bed, propped up by pillows behind his back hallucifer walked over to stand just by the one corner with curiosity in his eyes.

Sam ignored Hallucifer as he started to imagine various fantasies in his mind of women half naked or some who were fully nude while his hand slowly began to trace his stomach. Hallucifer for the first time in a long time was silent as he watched Sam's hand inch it's way down the hunter's bare abs, how his breathing became sharper with each movement and how Sam's cheeks were beginning to flush a slight red. Sam finally slid his hand into his jeans; past the waistband of his boxers to wrap his fingers around his hardening erection making him inhale sharply when his hand made contact with the hot and sensitive flesh. Hallucifer was extremely intrigued at this point as he tried to make sense of just what Sam was trying to do that's when Sam pulled his dick from his pants taking hallucifer off guard.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Hallucifer asked Sam a little hesitantly but he received no answer in return. Sam didn't want to answer Hallucifer but even if he did the younger Winchester doubted that he could have cause at this moment Sam was far too lost in the sensation that he'd been deprived of for too long. Sam began using his other hand to massage his chest, taking his nipples between his fingers then squeezing while his other hand twisted at the end of each stroke up his now flushed cock. Hallucifer swallowed hard as he watched Sam jerk off but the problem was he had no idea what Sam was doing namely due to the fact he'd never done or seen anything like that before. Sam started panting heavily as the hand on his cock increased in speed causing a milky liquid to leak out the tip that he'd smear over the head before moving back down his shaft again making Hallucifer swallow hard as well as fidget slightly where he was standing.

Sam stopped suddenly then moved his hands to either side of his pants before taking them off completely then he crooked his legs upwards making Hallucifer shift more in place at the sight presented to him. Sam smirked as he saw Hallucifer's flushed cheeks and the way he was shifting in place, unconsciously palming himself through his jeans to relieve the pressure clearly building there. Sam put a hand back on his achingly hard length then slid his other one between his legs, passed his balls where he stroked a finger over his own hole causing him to let out a moan that had Hallucifer flushing completely red now with a clear bulge in his jeans. Sam again ignored the hallucination of the archangel as he began to rim himself before sliding one finger into his slick hole with the other hand pumping slowly on his flushed red cock.

"Sam…" He heard Hallucifer say in a very strained voice causing Sam to finally acknowledge the archangel. Hallucifer looked like he was in pain as he planted one hand on the end of the bed while the other pressed against his crotch, face flushed red with sweat pouring down it as his breath hitched and came in short jagged wisps. Sam couldn't help the wicked smile that poured over his face at seeing his tormentor in such a state that's also when Sam got the best idea ever cause after all if he was stuck with hallucifer then he'd might as well make the best of it. Sam pulled his finger out of his hole then released his cock from his grip to push himself off of the bed before shamelessly swaggering over to Lucifer completely buff naked with his hard cock curling up to his stomach. Sam grabbed Hallucifer's chin to pull him up to plant a rough, claiming kiss to his lips while his hands began to swiftly rid the archangel of his clothing till he was just as naked as Sam and sporting an impressive hard on as well. Sam pressed Hallucifer on to the bed forcing him to push himself up the bed till he was in the same position Sam had been in moments earlier allowing Sam to manhandle his legs till they were crooked and spread making Hallucifer blush at being so exposed like this. Sam knelt in front of the archangel with his own legs spread to allow him better access for what he was about to do.

"Touch yourself like this" Sam instructed taking his own cock into hand as Hallucifer mirrored the action but his grip was far tighter then Sam's causing him to wince at the contact.

"Loosen up the grip or you'll hurt yourself," Sam told Hallucifer as he demonstrated the looseness of his grip by sliding his hand up then down his shaft. Hallucifer did as he was told loosening his grip then slowly moving up then down his own shaft jolting slightly at the intense sensation. Sam watched with hungry eyes as Hallucifer began to get lost in the sensation of his own hand that's when Sam decided to move this along a little.

"Stop your hand" Sam instructed

"What?" Hallucifer almost whined out

"I said stop moving your hand" Sam insisted more intensely this time

Hallucifer obeyed the order but let out a whimper when his hand stopped moving as Sam prepared to give him one final instruction.

"Here this time I'll show you using your own fingers" Sam said crawling up to sit between Hallucifer's legs before reaching over to the nightstand drawer to grab a tube of something out of it. Sam grabbed Hallucifer's free hand from the bed where it was resting then drizzled the cool, wet substance on to two of his fingers making Hallucifer furrow his brow almost in disgust at the wet substance.

"Now one at a time…" Sam trailed off as he took Lucifer's index finger and situated it at his entrance making Hallucifer's gaze suddenly shoot up to Sam's at what he was suggesting. Sam paid no mind to the baffled archangel as he used Hallucifer's own finger to rim himself making the blonde's head fly backwards with a gasp especially when Sam pressed the finger into him. Hallucifer was clearly a fast learner cause almost immediately afterwards he began pumping two fingers' in and out of his slick hole with Sam working feverishly on his cock.

Hallucifer was wreathing under Sam when suddenly he felt the younger Winchester's hands firmly plant themselves on his hips. Hallucifer was flipped over with his face pressed against the mattress while Sam held his hips in the air sliding his hand between the blonde's cheeks sideways before giving a swift swat to one of his butt cheeks making Hallucifer whimper with want. Sam spread Hallucifer's cheeks to get a good look at that puckered pink hole of his that was apparently virginal before pressing 3 fingers in at once immediately causing Hallucifer to clench his jaw while his hands fisted in the sheets to either side of him.

"If I knew it was this easy to shut you up…I would have done this months ago" Sam whispered into Hallucifer's ear making him whine as Sam withdrew his fingers at the same time. Sam didn't ease in or use any ease whatsoever when he suddenly thrust into Hallucifer with a single push making the archangel yelp slightly then groan as Sam's huge girth filled him to the brim. Sam began a punishing pace, thrusting in then out of Hallucifer as hard as he could making the bed squeal to the point he knew that the neighbours would more then likely complain before finally nearing his edge.

"Sa…m…" Hallucifer breathed out

"Cum for me" Sam told Hallucifer as he wrapped long fingers around Hallucifer's rock hard cock giving it 3 final jerks upwards with a twist at the end of each one until Sam felt Hallucifer's body lock up. Hallucifer shook as hot cum poured over Sam's fingers with him stroking Hallucifer through the orgasm that was clearly his first ever before coming himself inside the archangel. Hallucifer was exhausted and couldn't believe that he'd originally set out to break Sam down but in the end he was the one who was broken down.


End file.
